Clara, just Clara
by maranjade
Summary: Time's a funny thing, so is destiny and sometimes the two collide in such a way that the whole universe is affected. Nothing happens without a reason, the Doctor knows that and now Clara's starting to learn it as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Doctor Who characters.

Clara, just Clara

Chap 1

The First Clara

When you reach the age of eight you're taken from your family and forced to stare into the untempered schism, a gap in the very fabric of the universe. Some children are inspired, some run away and others go mad. Me, well I was inspired and perhaps driven a bit mad, it hurt you see, to look, so much pain for a child to bear. I can't tell you what the others saw but me, I saw everything. I saw my past, my future, my entire purpose for existing. My name is Clara, just Clara, I have two hearts, two Tardis', one that's an utter cow, and I was born to save the Doctor.

I know why the Doctor's Tardis hates me now, or rather her, it's because she mine first. I knew she wasn't meant to be mine so I told her stories of the Man in the Blue Box while I fiddled with her navigational system. Once I was done I set her off to the junk lot and told her she'd have to wait. I can't believe she held a grudge all that time especially since I led the Doctor right to her.

I waited a while after he left before I made my way to my second Tardis. She was beautiful, my Nina, looking like a freshly lacquered and brilliantly blue police box. I rub her side lovingly before slipping inside, it's a shame we won't have much time together. Gliding over to her console I call a hello and pull her screen closer to stare at the Doctor's picture. "Run, run you clever boy, to me and your destiny."

My smiles droops a bit as I eye the fob watch hanging from my Nina's console. "Well Nina, it looks like our time is almost over." My Tardis' lights dim and I give a crooked grin trying to reassure her. "Don't worry darling, you may find me again. My last stop's going to be London, but for that I'm going to need a bit of help." Flipping a few levers I pull off the brake and laugh. "Let's head to Cardiff first, yeah?" My Nina brightens a bit and off we go.

My name is Clara, well it's not just my name but my title and my promise. I have two hearts, a thousand lives, one face and I was born to save the Doctor and maybe, just maybe someone else as well. I'm not the original Clara but I am the first and while my journey may be almost over it might also be just beginning.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Doctor Who characters.

Clara, Just Clara

Chap 2

Captain Clara Oswin

The time agent growled as she and her lieutenant ducked out of enemy fire into a side hall. Turning to the facility's monitors Captain Clara Oswin hurriedly hacked the system and pulled up their level schematics. "Okay, if we cut back into the main hall then hang a left, there will be a loading chamber with active portals." Trying to catch her breath, the brunette gives her ponytail a quick tug to tighten it. "I should be able to manually lock the door and reroute the portals power to recharge our wrist devices."

"Great, so we just have to run back into the path of the guns and hope nothing hits us." Her lieutenant comments cheekily, throwing his commander a grin at her smile. "Sounds like fun, on three?"

Clara nods her head in agreement and silently counts down with her lieutenant before leaning around the corner and firing at their enemies as her lieutenant dashes back into the main hall. She follows quickly, automatically ducking as shots ring out behind her. Captain Oswin twists around and once again fires behind them as her partner gives a yelped curse. Backing up with each shot Clara gasps as her partner grabs her from behind and drags her into the portal room.

"Shut the door!"

The brunette woman nods and leans against the wall as she once again hacks the system to close and lock their door. "So much for an easy mission, huh?" Clara breathes out, holding a hand to her stomach as she hurries to the portal controls. "Give me your cuff so I can charge it." The Captain commands rerouting power to her own time brace.

"Yeah, that's not going to work."

Clara frowns and glances back at her lieutenant, blanching at the sight of his destroyed vortex manipulator.

"Guess I got lucky, my cuff took the damage so I still have my wrist and hand."

Opening her mouth to answer Clara pauses and glances down at her bloody torso, pursing her lips she turns slightly so her lieutenant won't notice the wound. "So, what did the General want to talk to you about before we left?" She prompts hoping it would get her partner talking and turn his attention away from their current predicament.

"He was giving me a heads up that after this case I'm getting a raise. I'll be assigned to Earth sometime during one of the earlier World Wars and become Captain Jack Harkness."

The room spun then and Clara clutched the controls in front of her. "I bet you enjoyed his 'heads up'." A bark of laughter was her answer and the Captain gasped as she finally understood the sense of déjà vu that always followed her partner. Her grip went slack and the woman collapsed as memories filtered in even as she bled out. Her lieutenant, the man that would be Captain Jack Harkness, knelt in front of her worriedly and Clara fought to focus on him. "I always did like a man in suspenders."

"Why didn't you say you got shot?" He asks staring at the bloodied torso wound worriedly.

Clara smiles slowly and offers a partial shrug. "No point, I'm nearly dead already." She shakily lifted her left wrist offering the now charged time device to her friend. "Take it, go be Captain Jack Harkness, that's an order."

Her partner offers a crooked smile before hesitantly accepting the device. "Suspenders, huh?"

"And a belt, we all know how hard it is for you to keep your pants on." Clara adds slowly with a teasing smile.

Once again the man laughs as he pulls on her vortex manipulator. His smile drops however as his Captain's eyes begin to unfocus and her breathing slows. She says something then, barely a whisper and he has to lean closer to hear.

"Run, run you clever boy… and remember." With that Captain Clara Oswin of the Time Agency is no more.

The lieutenant, now captain, closes his commander's eyes before clambering to his feet. "Don't worry I will, three years is kind of hard to forget." Turning the manipulator on he offers his friend a final salute before disappearing.

Please Review.

Please give me your thoughts and feedback! Let me know what you think about this so far.


End file.
